futuristic_forces_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elemental Army/The Phoenix Army
'''The Elemental Army Breakdown (The Basics Of The Elemental Army)''' ''The Elemental Army'' is a powerful army that consists of all the ''Elemental Types''. This Army has many troopers in it and plenty of weaponry to supply their soldiers out on the battlefield. The ''Elemental Army'' is also referred to as "''The UE Army" ''or "''The United Elementals Army''". '''Background Information Of The Army/Technology''' ''The Elemental Army ''has as many ''Superior Generals ''(A higher rank than General, considered to be the main ruler of the army) as Elemental Types. This means that there are up to 50 of the ''Superior Generals'' working at a time. The main vehicles used are ATV's, Rugged Off-roaders (Jeeps Preferrably), Tanks, Battle Helicopters (Helicopters that use Jet Propulsion and heavy weaponry), Jets, Aircraft Carriers, and Battleships. There are also Battle Jets, which are equipped with missiles, turrets, and flares. Flares help deceive lock-on targets (Missiles, or Suicide Drones.) The Missiles are lock-on and the Turret has an auto-aim feature incase the Pilot is having a rough time hitting his/her target. Battle ships are equipped with huge Turrets that shoot artillery shells, which can severely damage the target. The Battleships are also equipped with Smaller turrets that shoot Armor piercing bullets. Aircraft Carriers are equipped with mid-sized turrets that shoot armor piercing rounds and have rockets. The Aircraft carriers carry jets, helicopter, and other types of aircraft. The Jeeps are made by several companies which all have different designs, the main used one is the Gen. 24 Jeep made by Jeep. This jeep comes in several variations: An armored jeep which can hold up to 20 people, a scout jeep equipped with turrets, A Trooper carrier which is a massive Jeep technically not a Jeep, more of a truck. The last Jeep variation is an offroader equipped with a track, similar to the ones that tanks use. Another interesting vehicle in the UE army's arsenal is a troop transport bus, it's not called a bus, but technically is one. This vehicle is 3 stories tall and is equipped with turrets on the rear part of the roof. It also has a camouflage feature which makes the vehicle look like something else on thermal cameras. (There are slightly more, but this list would be insanely long if I added all of them.) The Elemental Army's Soldiers are equipped with Hi-Tech armor that has an exo-skeleton suit. This skeletal body goes in between the inner layers of the armor and the outer layers, this allows the soldier to travel at fast speeds only on their feet and allows for parkour to the extremes. The suits also have heavy-duty backpacks that can hold a lot of things, this backpack is in between a jetpack/booster. What the booster does is provide a double-jump or a flight. The booster has electric fuel, it is solar powered. The solar powering of the booster comes from the sun and the solar panels are on certain plates which are hidden/protected from damage in the war. Most suits come equipped with heavy metal on certain Core Vitals, this is to ensure max protection on the battlefield. The suit's backpack has a locking mechanism to take it on or off when removing or putting the suit on. The backpack also has an electronic magnet on some hook parts which can hold Weapons of small, medium, and large size. This hook has 2 sides, both sides expand allowing a larger weapon to be placed in between the hooks and lock into place using the magnets. The hooks also move closer together, tightening the grip to allow maximum security. The armor also comes equipped with some survival features, such as: Heating, Soft-Fabric on the inside,and a pain-killing feature (This makes it so that when wounded, you don't feel as much pain.). The armors don't have any openings on the suit, it is 100% sealed off, the helmet has a locking mechanism around your neck which has safety mechanisms so that it doesn't choke someone, the under-armor part of the suit is made of heavy-fabric that can hold up to a lot of gunfire. The under-armor part of the suit by the neck has some metal on it so that the Helmet can lock securely. The helmet has a visor which on the inside has several things on display, vitals, coordinates, and a stat of weapon ammo. The suit detects the weapon ammo by having chips inside all magazines of the gun. The chip sends a signal to the helmet, which also has a chip in it. The chip communicates with the other chip allowing the values of the ammo in the gun to be seen. The magazines have pressure points inside of them to detect the exact amount of ammo in the gun. The helmet also has a chip opening on the back of the helmet to access data that needs to be harvested. However, this back of the helmet chip has vanished on newer helmets because the Shadow Ruler Scientists have figured out how to make the helmet scan DVDs and other devices. This method of scanning is much more effective and takes way less time than inserting a chip in the back of the helmet. The helmets usually have several aesthetic features that also serve important functions, like aerodynamics, and a way to distract enemies. The armors also differ between the classes/ duty of the person wearing it. Heavy Armor typically come equipped with very heavy armor while still having the exo-suit assist with better, quicker movement. The Ninja armors usually have light metals which allow the Ninja to be much more agile. Coming back to Vehicles, the Elemental Army is equipped with a 5 set of massive ships known as "''Armada Class Ships''". These ships are also known as Command-ships which are capable of destroying planets with it's massive laser on the front of the ship. The Ships are also equipped with massive wings on the side which help with mobility. The Ship also comes equipped with turrets and other forms of offense and defense. The Ship also has a plasma force field which lasts around 200 hours, which should be enough time to use Hyper-Speed and escape an enemy. The only bad thing about this ship is how slow it's normal speed is. It's normal speed is around 400 MPH, very fast, but slow for a space ship.The Armada Class have 3 Bridges, the front one being the lowest with a sleek modern design, It has very sharp angles. The Other bridge in the middle is the second tallest, this station is a command station used for communication with other ships. The Last bridge tower, is a Engineering station, which is used for the Engineer in monitoring the whole ship. This portion of the ship is several hundred stories tall. The Armada Class are around 100,000+ Feet long and around 20,000+ Feet wide. They have different colors for every Armada ship. The lead Armada Ship, the Shadow Ruler Armada ship, has a Black and Green color scheme. The Armada Class also comes equipped with a crap ton of Vehicle bays and storage decks. This allows for a lot of storage on board the Armada Class Ships. The Armada Ship is named the Armada ship because it is the size of several fleets of Phoenix Battleships. Another type of battleship in space is Called the Phoenix Battleship, a large-sized ship that is very long and is half as big as the Armada Class ships. The Phoenix Battleship was introduced around 2500, the Shadow Ruler Scientists improved upon the design and added more features to it, this ship is very fast compared to the Armada Class, going around 1,050 MPH at half speed and 2,100 MPH at full speed. This ship is equipped with very heavy armor, a plasma generator to keep the power to the ship, along with two bridges at the mid-half of the ship and the rear, which is a command station.The Phoenix Battleship class is around 50,000+ Long and around 5,000+ Feet Wide. The Phoenix Battleship is equipped with several station that other ships/jets can be launched from. Another type of Vehicle is a Phoenix Cargo-ship, it's like the Phoenix Battleship, but smaller and its only purpose is for transporting cargo across the galaxy. There are also a few Aqua Vehicles that the UE uses, such as the Battle ship, which has turrets and rockets. They also have Aqua Cargo-ships, which transport vehicles, materials, or documents. The Elemental Army has Fighter Jets which are equipped with a turret below the cock-pit, this is controlled by the Co-Pilot. They also have tracking rockets, which lock onto a target and stay on it. The Fighter Jets can also fly in space at a very fast speed. The top speed of a Fighter Jet is around 5,000 MPH, it breaks the speed of sound. Fighter Jets are also equipped with an ejection cock-pit, which ejects when the Fighter Jet has been hit by a rocket or a wing has been shot off. The Fighter Jet holds up to 4 people, and the largest fighter jet, ''Flame's'' specialized one, can fit around 8 people. Fighter Jets are known for being speedy and effective. The Fighter Jets are always used in air combat. The Battle Helicopters are helicopters equipped with jets. They aren't really helicopter anymore though. They are known as Battle Helicopters because the first few prototypes had propellers instead of jets, since then, the Battle Helicopters have changed a lot. However, the smallest Battle Helicopter, the scout one, is equipped with propellers. There are 4 Tiers of Battle Helicopters: Small (Scout), Mid-Sized, (Transportation/Combat), Large (Cargo, Transportation, and Combat), and Finally the Huge Battle Helicopter (Cargo, Transportation, and Combat). These are all used for troop transportation and combat. They are all equipped with at least 2 or more turrets. Scout typically are the slowest only because they use propellers, however, they are only the slowest Battle Helicopter, this doesn't mean that they are slow compared to other vehicles. The Scout Battle Helicopter has a top-speed of around 350 MPH, this is relatively slow, but it is only used for Recon or Transport missions. The Mid-sized is like the default Battle Helicopter. It is equipped with jets, Turrets, rockets, and bombs. The Mid-Sized is effective for transferring only around 2 squads, and it serves its purpose well. The Turrets are mostly manual, so yes, people are controlling the turrets. The Rockets are controlled by a weapons console on the inside. The Weapons console has to be handed by 2 people to insure that the rockets were fired at the right target. The Large Battle Helicopter is equipped with jets, a cargo door (Which has a tight seal to prevent it opening mid-flight), Turrets, Rockets, Bombs, and a vehicle bay (However, this only holds 1 Jeep and an ATV.) The cock-pit holds up to 6 people and has 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 4 engineers on stand-by. The Engineers monitor the Engine and other technical or mechanical aspects of the Battle Helicopter. They also give advice on what to do in certain scenarios if the Pilots are unsure. The Huge Battle Helicopter is equipped with Jets, Turrets, rockets, bombs, and a vehicle bay. This Vehicle Bay holds 10 Jeeps and around 25 ATV's. The Vehicle Bay also has a cargo-door which seals. '''Location/Territory''' ''The Elemental Army'' has several locations, all of which are unknown to mostly everyone. ''The Elemental Army'' has anti-thermal detection, this basically makes the Bases underground look about the same temperature as the soil or rock itself. This makes tracking ''Elemental Army'' bases nearly impossible. The Out-of-ground portion of the ''[[Elemental Base]]'' is partially disguised. ''The Elemental Army'' has towers on the upper-floors of their main base. The Towers are all for air-control and sea-control. ''[[Elemental Base|The Elemental base]]'' is surrounded by a sea, the ''[[Elemental Base]]'' is built on an island. The Elemental Army has territory on over 5,000 planets. The Main Territories they own are, ''[[UE|the UE]], [[Navia]], ''and'' [[Sapphiria]].'' '''Soldiers Enlisted''' The Estimate for Soldiers enlisted in the ''Elemental Army'' is around 200,000,000,000. This ridiculous number is due to the fact that the ''UE'' has a population of over 1,000,000,000,000. '''The Main Leaders''' ''The Elemental Army'' doesn't specifically have all the ''Superior Generals'' as leaders, the army is mostly lead by 12 selected Elements. The majority of the selected Elements are: ''Fire, Water, Lightning, Poison, Shadow Ruler, Earth, Nebula, Wind,'' etc... There is no individual leader. All the ''Superior Generals'' agree to one thing and that thing happens. '''Allies''' The ''Elemental Army'' doesn't usually take allies, but have around 10, which are ''Navia'', ''Sapphiria'', and the ''Animal Types''. There are also more. These allies are not as powerful as the ''[[UE]]'''s army but still are on the list for most powerful army on the planet. '''2 Armor Concepts'''